Every Kingdom Needs A Hero
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Rohan
Summary: In which Cora, Queen of Hearts, encounters Lancelot and takes control of the Enchanted Forest remnant up until Emma and Snow arrive.


Every Kingdom Needs A Hero

Cora overcomes Lancelot in the Enchanted Forest

Characters:

Cora

Lancelot

Mulan

* * *

Lancelot galloped through the forest on his horse. His scouts had reported a dangerous presence in this part of the woods. Men went wandering in and never returned. Therefore, he rode with his sword drawn.

As he was riding along, a large branch suddenly fell, wounding his horse and trapping him.

"Help!" called the knight. "Help!"

He heard the sound of shuffling footsteps.

"Did someone call for help?" came a worried, female voice.

"Please! This branch fell and pinned me!"

A cloaked figure came into his line of sight. Beneath the hood, a middle-aged woman gasped. "Let me help you move it," she said.

The woman crouched down next to Lancelot and began to push on the branch with all of her might. Lancelot helped as much as he could, and the bough gave way.

Lancelot's arm was unresponsive and he was short of breath, but he got to his feet.

"Thank you, good lady. I am Lancelot, formerly of the Round Table. I have been leading the people who were left behind by Queen Regina's curse. You are welcome to come back to camp with me."

"Thank you, sir knight," the woman smiled. "But you are in no fit state to make a journey right now. Besides, it's getting late. Come back to my cottage and I'll bandage you up."

Lancelot looked to the forest roof. The daylight was fading.

"I will take you up on your offer. What is your name?"

The woman smiled. "Cora."

Lancelot slowly led his injured horse along behind Cora. Cora didn't speak, but she occasionally looked back at him as though to make sure he was alright.

At length, the pair came upon a small, run-down cabin. Cora beckoned the knight inside.

"Welcome to my home," she said. "It's not fancy, but it will serve to keep out the night."

"May I sit?" he asked, pointing to a chair.

"Of course!" Cora laughed. "What kind of hostess doesn't allow her guests to sit."

"So you've had other guests?"

Cora's smile flickered. "People pass through this wood often. I offer them help when need be."

"Really?" Lancelot pressed, suddenly wary. "Have you seen four men who went scouting in this area?"

"I think I remember seeing them, yes."

"What happened to them?"

Cora smiled, a nasty, calculating grin. "They'll be just fine. So will you."

Lancelot moved to draw his sword, but his arm was still hurt. He winced in pain.

"Who are you really, woman?"

"I told you the truth," she chuckled. "I'm Cora. Mother of Regina."

"Mother of Regina? Your daughter cast the curse?"

"The poisoned apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

Lancelot braced himself. "I'm leaving for my camp, and you will not disturb me again." He worked his way to his feet and moved towards the door.

"My dear Lancelot," Cora smiled evilly. "You're not going anywhere."

With a wave of her hand, Cora pushed Lancelot up against the wall.

"What do you want from me, witch?" Lancelot pleaded.

"I am so glad you asked," Cora responded, reaching for his chest.

* * *

Mulan was watching the borders around the camp. It was the middle of morning, but with Lancelot missing, it was imperative that she take precautions.

"Mulan!" came a familiar voice.

Lancelot came into view, his arm in a sling and his horse trailing slowly behind him. He was not alone. The four missing scouts came behind him, escorting a woman who looked as though she would like nothing more than to throttle her captors, though her hands were safely inside her sleeves.

"I've found the source of the disappearances," Lancelot said. "And returned our men."

"What happened to them?" Mulan inquired.

The men pushed the woman forward.

"This is Cora," Lancelot told Mulan. "She's been ensnaring our men in the woods. And you'll never guess whose mother she is."

"Who?"

"Queen Regina."

Mulan was dumbfounded.

"Cora tried to capture me, but I released the scouts and we overpowered her. She's going in the pit for a long time."

"You think you can hold me in there?" Cora asked with mock sincerity.

"Silence, prisoner!" Mulan snapped, drawing her sword and pointing it at Cora.

Cora said nothing but smiled sweetly at Mulan.

"I want to question her before you put her in the pit, Lancelot."

"With respect, Mulan, I captured her, so I'll do the questioning."

Lancelot seized Cora by the arm and led her back to his hut, leaving Mulan at her post.

When the knight and the witch were safely inside with the guards standing sentinel outside, Cora laughed.

"You make a good puppet, Lancelot." Her hands, which had been inside her sleeves, now revealed Lancelot's beating heart. Cora blew on the heart, releasing her control of his mind so he could speak with her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of waiting around in this so-called oasis."

"What do you mean, 'waiting around'?"

Cora chuckled. "Never you mind, dear. I need a bit of fun, and you are the way to it."

"You can't control me forever, Cora!" Lancelot shouted.

Cora's eyes flashed. She mildly squeezed Lancelot's heart, causing him to double over in pain. "Keep your voice down, Lancelot," she said, her voice still sweet and calm.

"I will break free of your hold," Lancelot declared. "Good will always win."

Cora threw back her head and laughed. "Of course it will."

Lancelot, fully enraged, charged at the Queen of Hearts.

Cora quickly compressed his heart, making it crumble into dust.

The knight fell, dead before he hit the floor.

"Such a waste," Cora mused calmly, as though she had simply broken a fingernail. With a flick of her wrist, purple smoke enveloped Lancelot's body, reducing it to dust and hiding the evidence.

_Only one way forward now_, she thought to herself. _After all, every kingdom needs a hero._

* * *

Mulan saw Lancelot come out of his hut.

"Lancelot! Where is Cora?"

"I had the men take her to the pit. She won't trouble us there. The curse removed Cora's magic powers. She used herbs in the forest to draw in and drug the men," Lancelot said.

"You seem different," Mulan said.

Lancelot blinked and looked at his lieutenant darkly. "Different how?"

"More confident."

"We eliminated a threat. That gives me confidence."

Mulan nodded her assent and walked away.

_That Mulan will be nothing but trouble_, Cora thought.

* * *

And so the Queen of Hearts became the secret Queen of the Camp. As Cora was still feared by the refugees, no one ever approached her closely, her meals being pushed through a slot in the door. And "Lancelot" gave strict orders for no one to speak to her.

The refugees did notice a marked change in their leader. Some found him more fearless (which his critics interpreted as carelessness). Though the ogres did return to the Enchanted Forest, Lancelot kept his people safe from them. _After all, they might be useful at some point_.

Cora (as Lancelot) also made a much clearer distinction in the chain of command: Mulan was not to trouble Lancelot when he was in his hut. His emissaries (the four soldiers that Cora had ensnared in the woods would serve for those, especially as she had their hearts in Lancelot's hut) would be used to summon him.

She periodically took up her prisoner guise, daintily thanking her "captors" for her meals when they were pushed under the door.

It was during one of these moments, when Cora acted as herself, that she heard a great scuffle above "The Pit." She retreated to the darkest corner of the cave so that, in case anyone was watching her, they would still believe her weak and powerless.

The door to the pit was flung open and two women were thrown in, one unconscious, the other still fighting with the refugees. The door was closed and Cora was alone with the two women.

After a quick look, Cora smiled from ear to ear. _The curse is broken then_. Even in adulthood, it was impossible for her not to recognize the woman who lay on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the blonde woman was saying, shaking Snow White.

"Can I help?"

The woman looked into the dark corner. "Who are you."

She slowly began to move towards them. "A friend." And then, stepping into the light, "My name is Cora."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
